Traição
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Continuação da série Detenção. Draco não parece valorizar o sentimento sincero de Snape por ele...


Disclaimer: os personagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim, mas a J. K. Rowling. Não quero ganhar dinheiro ou fama, só quero imaginar e criar.  
  
Nota: nesta fic, há referências a drogas e um pouco de sadomasoquismo. É a continuação da série Detenção, de Snape/Draco.  
  
"Traição"  
  
No quinto ano em Hogwarts, não havia espaço para brincadeiras, discussões ou desentendimentos com todos. Estava prestando os níveis ordinários em magia, e se este assunto não fosse tratado com seriedade, não queria pensar nas consequências. Seu pai, Lúcio, ficaria irritado...todos o desprezariam. Melhor era levar as coisas a sério. Draco tremeu.  
  
Encontrava-se agora no almoço, sentado entre Crabbe e Goyle. Tentava a todo custo evitar os olhos de Severo, que não tentava nem disfarçar a intensidade com que encarava Draco a toda hora. Este arriscou um olhar, deparou-se com os olhos enigmáticos de Snape e corou furiosamente. Porque tinha que amá-lo?! Diabos! Porque haveria de amar alguém que o via apenas como um garotinho, uma criança?! E ainda, apesar disso, Severo persistia em ficar ao seu lado, e Draco via sem entender a relação entre eles se fortificando. Como se o fato de o professor não o ter levado para a cama nem interferisse nos sentimentos de ambos.  
  
Draco ainda se esforçava, lutando contra seus hormônios, para distinguir com clareza amor de sexo...  
  
O jovem olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Harry Potter estava de mãos dadas com Rony Weasley. "Potter e seu namoradinho pobre", pensou com desprezo. "Nem mesmo procuram esconder isso, fazem questão de espalhar pelo mundo. Mas é claro, o garoto que sobreviveu não precisa ter medo de nada!"  
  
Irritado, Draco retirou-se da mesa com passos determinados em direção ao corredor que levava à sala comunal de sua casa. Quando dobrou uma esquina, foi surpreendido por dois braços que o puxaram brusca mais silenciosamente para um canto. Antes que pudesse gritar, sua boca foi tapada pelas mãos de Snape. Quando recuperou o fôlego, Draco estava irritadíssimo.  
  
"Quem lhe dá o direito de me tratar assim?! Eu vou...  
  
"Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui, sr. Malfoy." interrompeu Snape, e Draco encolheu-se assustado. Levantou o rosto arrogante.  
  
Snape o fuzilava calmamente com os olhos.  
  
"Como não tenho tempo para perder aqui, vou direto ao assunto. Porque tem me evitado, Draco? Exijo uma resposta, pois não permitirei que me faça de idiota."  
  
Sim, Draco já esperava esta pergunta. Havia tempo que procurava ficar longe de Severo, e tinha boas razões para isso. E mais razões ainda para não contar a Snape.  
  
Baixou a cabeça. Era difícil encarar Severo... Era mais difícil ainda evitá-lo...  
  
"Vamos, não tenho o dia para esperar, sr. Malfoy. E se for um bruxo descente, você também não tem."  
  
Mas não sou um bruxo descente, pensou Draco.  
  
Snape percebeu a súbita tristeza no rosto jovem de Draco e sua raiva foi esquecida momentaneamente. Antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia, curvou- se e envolveu Draco em seus braços, beijando-lhe a testa. O garoto recostou a cabeça em seu ombro e segurou as lágrimas com um soluço de dor. Dor que depois de um tempo engoliu, enquanto sentia as mãos surpreendentemente gentis de Severo lhe acariciando os cabelos. De repente, decidiu que não mostraria fraqueza (pra variar) e retirou-se bruscamente dos braços de Snape, encarando-o com revolta.  
  
"Não preciso que você tenha pena!"  
  
"Uma demonstração de afeto não é pena, Draco. Aprenda a distingui-los." Disse Snape, e a rigidez em sua voz calou a boca de Malfoy  
  
O professor o observou por uns instantes e Draco só conseguiu corar de novo.  
  
"Pouparei você da pergunta. Talvez seja melhor assim." Disse Severo, acariciando-lhe a bochecha pálida.  
  
"Só peço que não se afaste tanto, Draco." Murmurou ele, e Malfoy pôde sentir uma certa melancolia naquela voz.  
  
Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, porém, Snape retirou-se e sumiu nos corredores escuros.  
  
A noite finalmente caiu, escassamente estrelada devido a grandes nuvens cinzentas que cobriam totalmente o céu.  
  
Uma pequena forma se movia pelas sombras, espremendo-se em cada canto do longo corredor, observada apenas por bruxos boêmios dos inúmeros quadros.  
  
Finalmente, o vulto alcançou o lugar que procurava: uma pequena sala de Hogwarts, meio esquecida, mal iluminada por uma única tocha. Dentro havia apenas duas poltronas, um grande carpete de um verde já desbotado e uma mesa com uns poucos objetos - entre eles, velas apagadas. Não havia janelas no quarto, apenas quadros de bruxos que olhavam distraídos para o ar. Draco aspirou e sentiu o aroma afrodisíaco, que invadiu impiedosamente suas narinas.  
  
"Que demora, Draco. Acha que tenho tempo pra te esperar? Ande, venha." disse Flint, segurando nas mãos o incenso que queimava, responsável pelo cheiro da sala.  
  
Draco estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz que conhecia tão bem. Olhou nos olhos do capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina e seus pelinhos da nuca se arrepiaram ao ver aquele sorriso sinistro. Antes, porém, que pudesse dizer algo, a porta da sala se abriu novamente e entrou um rapaz alto, sextanista da Sonserina, de cabelos muito negros na altura dos ombros, olhos de um cinza meio morto e pele extremamente pálida. Tinha uma expressão meio estranha, como se tivesse cheirado algo. Olhou para Flint e depois seu olhar baixou para Draco, que o observava de cima a baixo.  
  
"Espero que a criança não se importe de brincar a três." Zombou Flint, sentando-se numa das poltronas aveludadas  
  
Isto enfureceu o 'orgulho Malfoy'  
  
"Não me importa que participem 2, 3 ou 10. Quero que me satisfaçam." disse, tentando fazer com que sua voz não tremesse  
  
Flint riu com ironia e o outro rapaz rolou os olhos com impaciência. Parecia que estava ali com um único objetivo e queria cumpri-lo logo.  
  
O capitão sonserino tirou então debaixo de sua capa verde/prateada uma garrafa de vinho. Pôs um pouco no cálice de cristal que havia na pequena mesa e bebeu um gole, oferecendo em seguida para o rapaz dos olhos mortos. Este fez o mesmo e passou o cálice para Draco, que recusou. Não sabia o que Flint poderia ter colocado na bebida...  
  
"Ande, criança. Beba, fará com que você relaxe..." disse Flint num murmúrio perto do ouvido de Draco, fazendo-o sentir-se tonto. Aquele aroma doce do afrodisíaco o enlouquecia mais a cada minuto.  
  
Draco bebeu o resto do álcool e encarou os dois rapazes. O de olhos cinzentos tirou os sapatos que usava e sentou-se calmamente na poltrona. Subitamente, Draco sentiu Flint em cima de si, e a boca dele estava em todos os lugares, em seu pescoço, seus lábios, em seus ombros... Seu corpo queimava forte, e Draco agradeceu quando Flint começou a livrá-lo de suas roupas. Só não esperava que fossem violentamente rasgadas...  
  
"Eu gostava dessa blusa! E como voltarei ao dormitório sem ela?" reclamou ofendido  
  
Sem retirar as mãos de seu corpo, Flint respondeu  
  
"Enrole-se com a capa para voltar. Quanto à blusa, seu pai pode lhe dar outra igual."  
  
Draco calou-se, sentindo agora seu corpo ferver mais, pois Flint lhe mordia os mamilos endurecidos de excitação e lhe lambia vorazmente o corpo inteiro, não se importando em ser delicado. Nunca o era. Flint era experiente e agressivo em suas carícias obsessivas, e no entanto Draco o procurava às noites...  
  
Gemeu quando Flint mordeu seu pescoço com força, apertando o carpete debaixo de si para suportar a dor prazerosa.. Com os olhos fechados, o jovem sentiu quando um beijo rude invadiu sua boca, um beijo sem emoções, de puro prazer. Pura intenção de Flint de devorar a boca pálida de Draco. Este abriu os olhos, já sem fôlego, e viu que o capitão sonserino sorria maliciosamente.  
  
"Chega. Não tenho paciência para esperar, Flint. Ande logo." Disse o outro rapaz com uma voz seca  
  
Com um resmungo incompreensível, Flint ajoelhou-se e livrou-se de sua capa, revelando que usava apenas calças verde-escuras meio largas. Fitou os olhos do jovem Malfoy e o mandou ficar de quatro.  
  
"Mas que é isso?! Nunca!" gritou Malfoy revoltado  
  
Isto não pareceu agradar a Flint, que abaixou perigosamente a voz.  
  
"Não perguntei se que você quer, pirralho. Se quer sexo aqui, não será de acordo com suas regras. Você não é um principezinho."  
  
Draco tentou se levantar, pensando em ir embora e não voltar mais ali, mas foi surpreendido por um forte tapa em seu rosto pálido, que ficou marcado.  
  
"Mandei se deitar e ficar de quatro!" disse Flint, agora de pé, encarando o jovem humilhado e caído no carpete velho.  
  
O rapaz de olhos cinzentos parecia perder a paciência, revirando-se na poltrona. Não dizia uma palavra sequer.  
  
O capitão de Quadribol abaixou-se um pouco e agarrou uma quantidade de cabelos de Draco. Puxou-os para trás com tanta força que o garoto caiu deitado de costas.  
  
"Pronto, agora é só virar de bruços.", zombou  
  
Draco continha as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Era sua culpa, afinal. Ele decidira ir até ali. Seu corpo contraiu-se numa tentativa de impedir um soluço. Não por causa do tapa ou dos maus tratos... o pior era obedecer a Flint e aquele outro garoto...  
  
Pensou em Severo. Snape não faria isso com ele. Pelo contrário, o achava jovem demais para leva-lo a sua cama. Mal sabia ele que, há quase um ano, Draco usava as noites para arranjar qualquer um disponível. Malfoy aceitava qualquer transa com jovens garotos. Tinha de se manter distraído.  
  
Mas era difícil evitar Severo...  
  
Virou-se de bruços e sentiu a mão de Flint em suas nádegas, apertando-as sem gentileza e depois batendo , no início fracamente, depois aumentando a força dos tapas. Draco gritou com um prazer meio dolorido. Sentiu que nada podia fazer contra aquilo...  
  
Subitamente, foi invadido sem preparo algum, e lágrimas de mais dor formaram se em suas pálpebras. Com as agressivas estocadas de Flint, seu corpo tremia e ele gritou... apenas para ser silenciado pelos lábios finos e ágeis do outro rapaz. Este se agachou na sua frente e o puxou mais para pero pelos cabelos, aprofundando assim o beijo, enquanto Flint, por cima de seu corpo, mexia-se dentro dele sem se preocupar se o estava machucando muito.Draco sempre terminava as noites dolorido, arrasado... e vazio.  
  
Mas agora,o prazer crescente cobria tudo, inclusive seus pensamentos... era isso que ele queria. Sem ter como pensar em certas coisas.  
  
Sentiu sangue escorrer de sua boca até o pescoço, onde o garoto drogado lambeu com gosto e o beijou logo em seguida, fazendo Draco provar o próprio sangue.  
  
O jovem Malfoy , já sentindo seu interior ser envolvido por inícios de êxtase, viu quando o garoto na sua frente abaixou o zíper, libertando o membro dolorosamente ereto. Puxou a cabeça de Draco para baixo e o fez envolver seu membro com os lábios. Enquanto passava a língua vorazmente pelo membro do garoto, Draco gemia alto com as estocadas de Flint. O capitão de Quadribol também tinha o membro de Malfoy nas mãos, massageando- o sem dó.  
  
De repente, Draco sentiu as mãos do outro rapaz começarem a afagar-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. Depois, o afago ficou mais brusco e finalmente o rapaz lhe bateu no rosto, já sem gentilezas, murmurando sem parar obscenidades inaudíveis. Iniciou uma série de tapas no rosto pálido que ainda lhe sugava e mordia o membro.  
  
Finalmente, o garoto drogado atingiu seu clímax, jogando para trás os cabelos escuros. Draco engoliu com prazer as evidências daquele orgasmo.  
  
Segundos depois, os corpos de Draco e Flint tremeram com vários espasmos incontroláveis e ambos gritaram num orgasmo conjunto, Flint gozando no profundo interior do jovem, que despejou seu próprio líquido nas mãos de Flint.  
  
Os 3 rapazes permaneceram caídos por uns momentos, sentindo os resquícios do clímax envolvendo-os cada vez menos. Draco ainda de bruços com Flint em cima de si. O rapaz de olhos cinza sentado de cabeça baixa, os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto cansado.  
  
Malfoy sentiu o peso de Flint o deixar quando este rolou para o lado. Sentou-se no carpete e fez um gesto para que Draco se aproximasse. Este recusou e pôs-se de pé, procurando algo para se limpar e não deixar vestígios daquela noite. Mas neste momento foi empurrado com força e caiu bem em cima de Flint, que ainda estava sentado. Tentou se levantar para se vingar do empurrão do outro garoto, mas Flint o reteve em seu colo, colocando os braços em torno dele. Malfoy ficou mais furioso ainda quando sentiu as mãos do capitão de Quadribol em suas nádegas, apertando-as novamente e aproximando os dedos de sua abertura.  
  
"Quer que eu o prepare para você? Ele é bem resistente..." perguntou ao garoto drogado. Mas este nada respondeu e continuou com seu olhar perturbado. Flint sorriu com maldade.  
  
"Como quiser.", e empurrou Draco de seu colo. O jovem caiu no chão e apertou os olhos, sentindo a dor do corpo maltratado.  
  
Quando achou que ia desmaiar de exaustão, Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver o garoto sextanista se aproximar de Flint e levanta-lo pelo braço.  
  
"Venha", disse o garoto  
  
Foi boquiaberto que Draco viu os dois devorarem-se num beijo, um passando a mão pelo corpo do outro. O garoto drogado apertou as nádegas de Flint, e este lhe puxou os cabelos negros. Exploraram-se mais e deitaram-se sobre o carpete.  
  
Draco levantou-se para ir embora, mais foi puxado por Flint.  
  
"Fique, não deixei que fosse embora ainda." Ordenou ele, empurrando o jovem Malfoy para o outro garoto que o esperava com olhos perturbados e mortos. Agarrou Draco pela cintura e o beijou na boca.  
  
E nesta hora, Severo Snape entrou na sala. 


End file.
